


Merry Christmas, Lover

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Butt Plugs, Christmas Gift Exchange, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M, Minor End-game spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Ryuji goes to Yusuke's dorm for the first time on Christmas Day.





	Merry Christmas, Lover

Ryuji stepped nervously up to the door and rang the bell, a gift wrapped box held tightly in both hands.

 

"Ryuji, please come in." Ryuji swallowed hard as he stepped inside the dorm room.

 

In the three months since he had started dating Yusuke, he had never been to his lovers home until now.

 

"Here." He thrust the box at his lover.

 

Yusuke set the box aside. "Please, close your eyes."

 

Nodding in confusion, Ryuji let his eyes slide closed, dread settling into the pit of his stomach. Yusuke had to be pulling out some fantastic masterpiece of art that Ryuji couldn't even begin to understand with the intention of gifting it to him.

 

He was startled out of his thoughts by something slipping over his ears, then he was led into another room; the bathroom?

 

"You can open your eyes now." Oh God, why did Yusuke sound as nervous as he felt?

 

But his curiosity overpowered his dread and his eyes slid open, then widened in awe as he gazed at his own reflection in the mirror.

 

On his head was an expensive; very expensive; professional gaming headset. "Yusuke... I can't accept this!"

 

"You don't like it?" His lover sounded disappointed but not the least bit surprised.

 

"Idiot, I love it! But you can't afford this, we both know that. I don't want to see you starve yourself just because its Christmas!"

 

Yusuke met his eyes, relief shining in his warm, grey eyes. "I asked Akira for an extra portion of the money earned from selling Metaverse treasures; I assure you I did not skip any meals to pay for your gift."

 

As soon as Ryuji's brain processed his boyfriends words, excitement began to course through him and he couldn't wait to get home to try the headset out.

 

"Open yours." His hands pulled the wireless headset down until it hung around his neck.

 

Yusuke turned back to his own gift with a small sigh, and Ryuji's heart ached as he saw that his lover was worried about what the box contained. Truthfully, Ryuji had agonized over what to get his boyfriend. Yusuke did read manga, but he was exceptionally fussy about what he liked in a series, and his music tastes were so eccentric as to be equally beyond Ryuji's comprehension.

 

A small gasp drew him out of his thoughts once more. "Ryuji..." Yusuke tested the tip of a brand new camel hair paintbrush.

 

"I had no idea what to get you and you were complaining about needing a new brush and being low on paints so I hope that's okay?"

 

Besides the new brushes, the box held a basic selection of acrylic, oil and watercolour paints, as well as charcoal pencils and pastels.

 

"It's perfect." Yusuke's mouth slanted down onto Ryuji's as both boys ached with love and happiness.

 

"I have one other gift for you." Slim, graceful fingers removed the headset and carefully set it aside before leading the blond over to the bed half hidden in the far corner of the room.

 

"Yusuke?"

 

"Ryuji, we have been dating for three months and in those three months you have shown me time and again that you desire to consummate our relationship."

 

"Consu- what?"

 

"It means that you..." Yusuke trailed off, his cheeks pink. "You want to have sex with me."

 

Ryuji's own cheeks flamed. "Well, yeah. I mean I'm a sixteen year old guy! Of course I have sex on the brain. But you always pull away whenever I try anything beyond kissing."

 

"Ryuji, we usually kiss in back alleys, or in your bedroom when your mother isn't looking. Neither is ideal for losing one's virginity. Tonight, however, we are truly alone. No one will interrupt us."

 

"Our leader is spending the night in jail, Yusuke." Ryuji pulled away.

 

"Yes but that is no reason why we should deny ourselves. He knew the risks to what we were doing and unless we can prove his innocence he will remain in jails indefinitely. However that will not occur overnight and is a problem that can wait until the morning."

 

"Yeah, you're right." They kissed again, tangling tongues together in an easy dance born from months of practice.

 

Three months ago Ryuji would have never imagined that the insufferable artist; the boy he couldn't stop thinking about; would claim his virginity. If Akira hadn't teased him about liking Yusuke, before pointing out that Yusuke looked at his butt when he thought no one was looking, both inside and outside the Metaverse, they probably would never have realized their mutual attraction.

 

Their first kiss was sloppy, and Ryuji's hands hadn't been the only ones shaking from nerves. Now however, his hands were steady as he slowly undressed Yusuke, and if Yusuke's hands were clumsy it was from him being a bit overeager only.

 

It wasn't until they had fallen together in a tangle of naked limbs onto Yusuke's bed that Ryuji realized that he had no idea what to do next.

 

"Yusuke uh... how do two men have sex anyway?"

 

"Anally. I've already prepared myself..." Ryuji gasped as a condom was smoothed onto his shaft. "Just pull out the plug and slip this in."

 

"Plug?!" Yusuke was wearing a butt plug?

 

"Yes. Merry Christmas, lover."

 

"Lover. Huh, I like the sounds of that. Lover." He kissed Yusuke, slowly and deeply. His hand pulled a leg up before slipping lower in a blind search, needing more yet unwilling to break the kiss until need for air seared his lungs.

 

"Yusuke, you drive me crazy. I'm straight and yet I'm head over heels in love with you. And with this." He stroked Yusuke's shaft, marvelling at the sight for Yusuke had never let him do any more than slip his hand inside his pants. Until now.

 

"Hurry up." Yusuke's face was flushed with desire, his breath coming in short pants that betrayed his intense arousal.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the beautiful sight, he quickly found and removed the plug before slicking his own sheathed shaft with lube.

 

He thought that it would be difficult to anally penetrate Yusuke, yet his head slipped in easily.

 

"I'm in!" The feel of silken walls holding him tight was almost enough to make him cream, and he forced himself to hold still until the urge passed.

 

"Ryuji, move!" Yusuke's foot was pressed into the small of Ryuji's back; just how flexible was his lover?!

 

"Okay, I'm moving!" He settled into a slow, easy rhythm, marvelling once more at how easy it was. Maybe it was because he knew that he didn't have to impress Yusuke with mad skills because he already had his heart?

 

"Harder!"

 

"Okay." He sped his pace a little at a time, every small sound he miked from the bluenette spurring him on further.

 

"I'm close... dammit!" Ryuji panted out, knowing that though it felt like an eternity had passed it couldn't have actually been more than a minute or two.

 

"Then cum. Don't hold back, Ryuji."

 

Hearing Yusuke say his name with his voice high and breathless with love and arousal undid all of his self control and he filled the condom in a rush of warmth.

 

It wasn't until he had pulled out that he realized that his stomach was also wet. "You came? But I wasn't...?"

 

"I don't need penile stimulation to orgasm." Ryuji couldn't tell if the red on Yusuke's cheeks was a blush or lingering arousal.

 

"Oh."

 

"Round two?" Yusuke held up a second condom between two long fingers, and Ryuji's surprised laughter echoed around the room.

 

 


End file.
